custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Volitus
Volitus, also known as The Omega or Omega, is a former Brotherhood of Makuta member that is in search of the legendary Mask of Infinity. Biography Makuta Volitus was once loyal to the Brotherhood of Makuta and helped in creating Rahi. He was assigned to the region of Tracta, and all was normal. However, he learned of the existence of the Mask of Infinity, a powerful artifact that could grant the user with all known powers in existence. The mask was soon hidden on another planet for safekeeping. Volitus became hungry for power, and he secretly began spending a few years planning to retrieve the mask. Unbeknownst to the Brotherhood of Makuta, Volitus snuck away from his assigned region after killing his Toa Hagah team and fled to Karda Nui. In order to complete his plan, Volitus recruited two Makuta named Gearok and Broxus. Not long after, the Special Forces Toa team from the Order of Mata Nui arrived at Karda Nui in an attempt to quell Volitus' plans. He escaped after setting a Matoran village ablaze. While the Toa were helping the Matoran put out the inferno, Volitus and his newfound servants surfaced on the Southern Continent and stole a transport to the Southern Islands. Once they arrived on one of the islands, Volitus told Gearok and Broxus of his plans and ordered them to search for more Makuta who would join them. Volitus went into hiding on the island and began working on a strange teleportation invention that would lead him to the Mask of Infinity. Days later, Volitus is informed that the Special Forces Toa are nearing the Southern Island chain. Feared that the Toa might interrupt his plans, Volitus hires a bounty hunter named Inix capture the Toa. Volitus told Gearok, Broxus, and new recruits Onyx, Tezzon, and Matos to meet up on Destral. However, the Brotherhood of Makuta discovered that Volitus is on the island, and Miserix requested that he gives up his plans. Refusing, Volitus angered the Brotherhood, and he was banned from the organization for life. Upset over his permanent exclusion from the Brotherhood, Volitus creates a new faction called the Shadow of Malevolence, dedicated to locating the Mask of Infinity. With Volitus leading the organization, The Shadow of Malevolence traveled to Karda Nui to ambush the Special Forces Toa, knowing they would be there to fight off the Brotherhood of Makuta invasion. When the Toa arrived, Volitus engaged in battle with Stradax and sends the other members of his faction to deal with the other Toa. After some intense fighting, Volitus sent Stradax plummeting into the Swamp of Secrets. He followed him down and Stradax prepareed to fight again, but Volitus teleported Stradax and himself out of Karda Nui. They landed at the Southern Islands (the same island that Volitus was hiding on weeks before). When Stradax reengaged in battle with Volitus, the teleportation device was discovered by the Toa and destroyed. Enraged that his plan failed, Volitus stabbed Stradax in the heart and killed him. The remaining members of the Special Forces Toa located Volitus and attempted to capture him, but he escaped before they can do anything. Immediately, he fled an island and met up with his team. Volitus stayed quiet and laid low for many years, and soon he was only a legend once again. He hid in an underground fortress in the Southern Islands, creating yet another plan to obtain the Mask of Infinity. Currently, he is preparing to gather information on the Special Forces Toa. Abilities and Traits Along with being able to control and create shadow, Makuta Volitus has a great multitude of other Maktua powers. One of his most powerful is fear, where he is able to induce terror upon any victim of his choosing. Volitus can also use the power of camouflage to blend harmoniously with his surroundings. He is great at forseeing how events will play out, which is why he is excellent at making predictions and leading most of the missions he goes on. He is also very intelligent and skilled at making creations such as Rahi or complex, mechanical devices. Because of his extreme determination, power, and ferocity, Volitus is generally feared by anyone who meets him. People who work for him almost always follow his orders, the reason being they don't want to anger him. Those who are foolish enough to stand up to Volitus meet a fateful, bloody end. He is also very arrogant, believing he is the greatest Makuta to walk the universe, and thinks it is impossible for him to fail. Mask and Tools Volitus wears the Kanohi Taiku, Mask of Poisoning. His main weapon is a large blade infused with shadow powers called the Staff of Omega. He also uses sharp, deadly claws made of modified protosteel. Trivia *A better, clearer picture of Volitus will be uploaded soon. *Created by ToaInfinity *Volitus was slightly based off of Makuta Intor and Makuta Teridax. *He was originally going to be named "Omega", but the idea was changed. Instead, Omega is his codename of sorts. Appearances *The Omega Hunt (Soon) *The Mask of Infinity (Soon) Category:Makuta Category:SoM Category:Brotherhood of Makuta